Addiction
by MayaT
Summary: ¿Pensaste alguna vez que dormir podría tener un precio? AkuRoku
1. ¿Dónde estoy?

_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen._

_Dedicado a todos los que leen mis fics y en especial a RmonKeY, porque gracias a ella surgen ideas como ésta y además me regala dibujos para inspirarme, y a neko-barby porque me da la gana y me cae genialosamente bien~ xD_

_

* * *

  
_

- ¡Vamos, Roxas! Verás qué bien…

Noté a Sora agarrarme de la mano y tirar de mí, en un intento de llevarme hacia delante. No lo conseguiría. Si no lo había conseguido yo, después de probar, sin éxito, él no sería capaz.

- Pero venga…

Quise explicarle que la culpa era de su madre, por cebarme con la excusa de ser el cumpleaños de su único y amado hijo, pero me estaba entrando tal sopor que lo único que conseguí al abrir la boca, fue dejar escapar un bostezo.

- Riku…

El aludido se acercó a mí por la espalda, y empezó a empujarme sin ninguna consideración. Desde luego, la confianza da asco. Aunque, eso sí, era mucho más fácil caminar con uno tirando de mí y el otro empujando… no tenía ni que preocuparme por andar. Siendo así, cerré los ojos. Dejaría que ellos me guiasen a dónde fuese.

Los abrí cuando el ruido se hizo mayor del soportable, y me encontré rodeado de gente extraña, unos que se caían por los suelos, otros que bailaban y cantaban a voces y otros que, simplemente, bebían.

- Pero… ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Toda mi pesadez de estómago se fue al ver el panorama. Miré a Sora, que sonreía junto a Riku.

- Pues… pensé que como era mi cumpleaños… os podría invitar a algo…

Suspiré pesadamente. La música se me metía en la cabeza y no me dejaba pensar con claridad, y me veía capaz de caer dormido en cualquier esquina, pero, al no haber más remedio, acepté.

Entramos en algún local de todos los que había, y Sora pidió algo que ni oí lo que era, ni lo quise oír.

Acerqué la nariz al vaso que Riku me ofrecía y deseé no haberlo hecho. Vi que Sora y Riku se lo bebían de un trago, así que, llevando el vaso a la boca, me lo tragué de una vez, con cara de asco.

Después de ese vaso, fue otro, y otro. Y varios más. Empecé a ver que Sora tenía que sujetarse en Riku para mantenerse estable. Riku, sin embargo, no parecía afectado en absoluto. Yo sentía que no debía beber más, y cada vez tenía más y más sueño. Me senté en una silla abandonada que andaba por ahí y esperé a ver si se me pasaba un poco.

- Roxas, levanta. Vamos a acompañar a Sora, que ya ve elefantes rosas a lunares.

Oí la voz de Riku como amortiguada. Me levanté de la silla y los seguí. Salieron y entonces me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrí y me encontré en la misma silla en la que me había sentado un rato antes. Sólo había soñado que iba. Y ahora me había quedado solo.

Me levanté rápidamente, perdiendo el equilibrio. Conseguí agarrarme a algo antes de caer al suelo, tampoco era cosa de hacer más el ridículo… Como si dormirme en una silla no hubiese sido suficiente…

Estaba ya alcanzando mi objetivo de atravesar la puerta de salida, cuando mi viaje se vio interrumpido por un par de personas. Ambos eran más altos que yo y llevaban traje negro, el cual les daba un aspecto un tanto siniestro.

El de la derecha, rubio y que, por más que se esforzase en poner cara de malo, seguía teniendo cara adorable, se puso delante de mí, cerrándome el paso.

El de la izquierda, con un parche en el ojo, daba miedo, y, con una sola mirada de su ojo visible, consiguió lo que el otro no lograba con su cuerpo, dejarme clavado en el sitio.

- Tú, chaval… Te vas a caer del sueño de un momento a otro, ¿no?

- Xigbar – el nombrado se llevó un codazo por parte del otro – trátalo mejor o ya sabes lo que hará el jefe…

El tal Xigbar soltó un suspiro y me miró desdeñosamente.

- Te salvas por eso, canijo…

- Lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que, si tienes sueño, nosotros sabemos dónde hay una cama… confortable… cómoda… blandita… con efecto memoria de ésas… muy cara… que te va a gustar…

Siguió añadiendo adjetivos a la cama al ver que yo levantaba una ceja y lo miraba como si fuese idiota.

- Sí, me alegro y eso… yo también sé dónde queda mi casa…

Intenté escabullirme, pero fueron rápidos de reflejos y acabé entre los dos, aplastado.

- ¿Pensabas que podrías huir de nosotros? Por si acaso aún lo dudas… No, no puedes.

Me agarraron cada uno de un brazo y me llevaron por el local. La gente se apartaba de su lado, como si los respetasen o, más bien, como si los temiesen, a pesar de que el rubio iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me empujaron hacia una puerta que estaba pintada del mismo color que la pared que y se disimulaba bastante bien. Daba a un pasillo realmente amplio que no parecía salir de una discoteca, precisamente; más bien parecía parte de una mansión, y no de las pequeñas.

Derecha, izquierda, izquierda y al frente. Al final llegamos a algún lugar, porque mis acompañantes pararon en seco delante de otra puerta, con dibujitos extraños alrededor de un número con letras rojo fuego: el ocho.

El rubio llamó educadamente con sus nudillos, y dentro se oyó un "adelante". El del parche en el ojo abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar empujándome poco amablemente.

Así, quedé enfrente de una mesa extensa, llena por completo de papeles, tras la cual estaba sentado un hombre con un sombrero de mafioso.

- Demyx, Xigbar… Habéis hecho un gran trabajo – se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba y pude ver que llevaba un traje negro, al igual que los dos que me habían traído. – Os felicito.

Demyx y Xigbar hicieron una reverencia, demostrándome quién era el jefe al que se habían estado refiriendo.

- Ahora llevadlo a la habitación. Miradlo, se le cierran los ojos…

Se rió un poco en mi cara, pero, como era cierto, lo ignoré un poco y dejé que me llevasen a dónde fuese.

De repente, y no sé cómo, aparecimos en una habitación con una gran cama en el centro. Me echaron, literalmente, dentro y cerraron por fuera con llave.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?!

- Órdenes del jefe. Tranquilo, tú descansa…

No oí nada más, tan sólo un par de risas, y luego, el silencio de la gran sala.

Me acerqué a la cama con miedo y la toqué con la mano. Era blandita y parecía cómoda. Igual tenían razón y descansar era lo mejor… Sin más preámbulos, me eché y, nada más tocar la almohada, caí dormido.

* * *

_Continuaráa~~ _

_Se aceptan críticas constructivas y reviews :D  
_


	2. El precio

_Un capítulo cortito antes de que me vaya y no tenga internet en un mes..._

_Y eso... que no me pertenece nada y tal..._

_

* * *

  
_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sin saber dónde estaba y con un leve dolor de cabeza. Rodé un poco para los lados, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que la cama en la que me encontraba no era la mía.

Me levanté como movido por un resorte y, enfrente de la cama y sentado en una silla, estaba el hombre del sombrero de mafioso.

- Al fin despiertas… ¿has dormido bien?

Se levantó mientras se quitaba el sombrero, que luego dejó encima de la silla.

- Esto… - sentía que debía responder o que algo malo me pasaría – Muy bien… muchas gracias… supongo…

Me resbalé hasta el borde de la inmensa cama y me senté en ella con las piernas colgando, dispuesto a irme cuanto antes.

- ¿Ya te marchas? ¿Tan pronto?

- Pues…

- Nada, hombre… - hizo un movimiento con la mano y sonrió, pero su sonrisa, unida a que apenas se le veían los ojos por la poca claridad de la habitación, y a su aura mafiosa, no pareció nada amigable, sino más bien amenazante. – Quédate hasta el desayuno.

No pude negarme, más que nada por mi integridad física, que el hombre parecía tener un mal carácter… Encima era el jefe…

- Bueno, ahora a lo nuestro… Yo soy Axel… ¿tú eres…?

- Roxas…

- Muy bien, Roxas… ¿qué tal, entonces, si nos divertimos un poco?

Abrí mucho los ojos. ¿A qué se refería? No podía ser a… ¿verdad?

- ¿De qué hablas?

Fue su turno de sorprenderse. Pero sólo un poco. Seguía teniendo la misma pinta de superior, así que tampoco pareció afectarle mucho. En cambio, se puso un tanto melodramático.

- Pobre niñito inocente que no sabe de qué hablo… - podía pasar incluso por apenado, pero dejó de ser creíble cuando su expresión cambió radicalmente – Tranquilo, que ya te lo enseño yo…

Empezó a acercarse a mí con intención de enseñarme lo que me tuviese que enseñar, de lo que no me fiaba demasiado, y yo, intentado huir de él, me fui echando cada vez más atrás en la cama, hasta que, finalmente, me choqué contra el cabecero. No tenía salida. La pared a mi espalda y el jefe mafioso delante de mí, con sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo impidiéndome la huída.

- ¿Otra vez queriendo irte? Pero si esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar…

- Eres… eres… ¡eres un pedófilo! ¡Viejo verde! ¡Déjame en pa…! – me callé, y no por gusto; acababa de meter el cañón de su pistola dentro de mi boca.

- ¿Pedófilo?... Pase… Pero, ¿viejo verde? ¡Ni hablar! ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¿Ochenta? ¿Ciento cincuenta? Has herido mis sentimientos…

¿Me salía con eso ahora? ¡Yo tenía una pistola cargada dentro de la boca! ¡Y el tan feliz! ¡¿De qué coño iba?!

- En fin… tampoco es que me importe mucho… Continuemos… - sentí cómo movió la pistola en mi boca, pero sin llegar a sacarla, y ya estaba empezando a asustarme más de lo saludable – Elige… ¿qué prefieres? ¿_Esta _pistola o _la otra_ pistola en la boca?

Me atraganté yo solo con mi propia saliva. Él paseó su dedo demasiado cerca del gatillo y una gota de sudor frío se deslizó desde mi frente. Miré fijamente el arma con horror y me pregunté si de verdad pensaba matarme o sólo era un farol. Fuese lo que fuese, el miedo se había transformado en pánico, y lo único que quería era salir vivo de esa pesadilla.

Pareció leerme la mente, porque sacó la pistola de mi boca y la alejó lo suficiente como para seguir amenazándome en la distancia. Tosí varias veces, intentando recuperarme de la experiencia.

- ¿Ya tienes una respuesta?

Asentí evitando mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Y bien?

Volví a toser, intentando ganar algo de tiempo, aunque de poco me podría servir. Miré de reojo el arma, que seguía apuntándome directamente a la cabeza y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ¿Qué habría hecho yo para merecer esto?

- L-lo haré… Pe… ¡pero llamaré a la policía! Y… te denunciaré por… por… ¡por acoso!

Empezó a reírse como si hubiese contado el mejor chiste de la historia y sólo paró cuando se acercó a mí y, mientras miraba su sonrisa pervertida, oí el ruido de una cremallera bajándose.

* * *

_Porfiiis (?)_

_Quiero reviews~_

_xDD_

_Pues ya está... aprovecho para desearme feliz cumpleaños, ya que es hoy..._

_Felicidades a mí~ *se tira confetti*_

_:D_


	3. Pagando deudas

_Llegó el día de la actualización!_

_En fin... lo de siempre..._

_Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos._

_Pues nada... allá va... *se esconde tras una piedra*_

_

* * *

  
_

Me acerqué lentamente a él, aguantando la respiración. Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero me obligué a no llorar, a pesar de la situación. El leve dolor de cabeza que ya tenía se hizo más agudo y yo me quedé mirando fijamente el bulto bajo los pantalones de Axel. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que si no respiraba pronto, acabaría muriendo asfixiado.

Inspiré una bocanada de aire y sentí algo frío contra mi cabeza. Levanté la mirada y pude ver a Axel mirándome y con el arma apuntándome directamente.

- Me gustaría acabar hoy…

Tragué saliva y volví a fijar mi vista en su entrepierna. Cada vez que lo miraba se hacía más notable.

Acerqué mis manos temblorosas a su pantalón y comencé a bajarlo. Él, con un suspiro de impaciencia, me ayudó con la mano que le quedaba libre, la que no sostenía la pistola, quedando desnudo de cintura para abajo, justo delante de mi cara. Aun estando como estaba, me sonrojé violentamente.

Dudé y él se dio cuenta. Me puso una mano en la cabeza y, de un movimiento brusco, me acercó más a él. Me sentí nervioso, pero estaba empezando a asumir que no me quedaba otra opción. Y eso me ponía furioso.

Volví a notar el frío metal en mi frente y no quise volver a escucharlo ordenándome nada. Me metí su miembro en la boca de una vez y lo oí tomar aire rápidamente. Lo saqué de nuevo esperé su reacción, que no tardó mucho en llegar: de un empujón me hizo volver a meterlo.

No sabía lo que tenía que hacer y él tampoco me ayudaba demasiado. Al final decidí usar mi lengua. Lamí toda la extensión lentamente y pareció gustarle, por el sonido de aprobación que emitió. Seguí lamiendo, chupando y succionando de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba, cada vez más rápido. Puso de nuevo una mano en mi cabeza y enredó sus dedos entre los mechones de mi pelo, tirando de él. Daba la impresión de que tenía algún tipo de fijación con intentar arrancarme la cabeza tirándome del pelo.

Me empujó contra él, clavándome su miembro hasta la garganta, y luego lo volvió a sacar. Me estaba, literalmente, follando la boca. Y yo sólo quería morderlo, hacerle daño y que lo sacase. Con otro tirón de pelo me hizo mirarlo directamente a la cara. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y una gota de sudor resbalaba desde su frente por sus, casi se podría decir, sonrojadas mejillas. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz ronca y grave.

- Quiero que te lo tragues todo.

Sentí ganas de largarme y dejarlo así, pero el escalofrío que recorrió mi espina dorsal directo hacia mi entrepierna desatendida me hizo cambiar de idea.

Por fin soltó mi pelo y arqueó la espalda, dejándose hacer. No parecía poder aguantar mucho más. Seguí lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta, hasta que, finalmente, el orgasmo lo golpeó con fuerza, llenándome la boca de semen. Tragué y me alejé de él, relamiéndome los labios, aun así, con cara de asco. Lo volví a mirar, mientras se subía la cremallera, y su sonrisa me dio mala espina.

Bueno… - se levantó y me hizo levantarme con él agarrándome de un brazo mientras con el otro se arreglaba el cuello de la chaqueta – ahora que ya has desayunado, puedes irte.

Me empujó a la puerta que acababa de abrir, donde fuera me esperaba un hombre de negro, quizás uno de los que ya conocía, pero, ni lo recordaba, ni tenía mucho interés.

Y otra cosa… - Axel miró descaradamente mi entrepierna y se rió por lo bajo – para arreglar tu "problemilla", puedes pasar por el baño antes de irte.

Abrí la boca, pero no se me ocurrió nada que decir. Me giré y, antes de seguir al hombre, escupí en el suelo, sólo para demostrarle el asco que sentía. El hombre me guió hasta el baño y, cuando terminé, hasta la puerta de salida, desde donde salí prácticamente corriendo hacia mi casa, intentando no escuchar sus carcajadas.

* * *

_Y con este capítulo... ¡un extra de todos esos extras raros que se ocurren mientras se escribe!_

_Una escena eliminada ~_

* * *

No sabía lo que tenía que hacer y él tampoco me ayudaba demasiado. Hasta que, de repente, sentí cómo me alejaba de él, lo suficiente como para no seguir con la tarea, y me ponía la pistola en el oído.

- ¿Sabes para qué naciste con lengua?

Pillé la indirecta mientras él me soltaba y me acercaba de nuevo a su entrepierna. Lamí y él soltó un suspiro de aprobación.

* * *

_Ya~_

_xD_

_Iba a usarla dentro del fic, pero al final no cuajó..._

_..._

_Ante todo, gracias por leer :)_

_Y muchas gracias a quienes dejan un review..._

_Me encanta leerlos !! :D_

_ ¡Hasta la próxima~ !_

_(Que espero que sea pronto... *mira mal a su inspiración*)_


	4. Traumas

_Holaa~_

_Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, continuando :D_

_Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto la idea de hacer sufrir a Roxas xD  
_

_Así que nada... aquí os dejo esto... ~~  
_

* * *

Di un par de vueltas en la cama antes de despertar y un par más antes de recuperar la consciencia. Mi cerebro estaba espeso y lo único que alcanzaba a procesar era el molesto tic tac de mi despertador. De repente me sentí como si la temperatura hubiese aumentado varios grados y tuve que quitarme de encima las mantas a patadas, descubriendo que estaba completamente vestido y que la ropa olía a tabaco, a alcohol y a algo más que no pude identificar.

Ahogué mi cabeza en la almohada intentando no oler, pero la ropa era lo suficiente molesta por sí misma como para hacerme despertar del todo.

Me levanté, desenredándome como pude de la sábana, y miré con los ojos medio cerrados el reloj. Era prácticamente la hora de comer.

Me senté en la cama, frotándome los ojos mientras intentaba recordar por qué no me había puesto el pijama para dormir. Entonces lo recordé, y me puse en pie lo más rápido que pude.

Salí de mi habitación de puntillas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y tratando de pasar desapercibido, hasta llegar al baño. Me quité la ropa y la tiré a un rincón para echarla a lavar en algún momento.

Ya desnudo, me metí en la ducha y abrí el agua, echándomela por la cabeza, dejando que cayese por todo el cuerpo, sin tan siquiera esperar a que se calentase.

Me di una ducha rápida, tan sólo entreteniéndome en frotarme a conciencia el pelo. Salí, me puse el albornoz por encima para secarme, y me lavé siete veces seguidas los dientes, hasta que lo único que podía oler era el fresco olor a menta del dentífrico.

Salí del baño, envolviéndome fuertemente en el albornoz y con el estómago revuelto, aguantándome las ganas de vomitar, y llegué hasta mi habitación de nuevo. Me puse algo ligero de ropa y me fui directo a la cocina. Igual se me pasaba comiendo algo.

—¡Roxas! ¿Qué tal anoche?

Mi madre me observaba desde la puerta de la cocina, impidiéndome entrar, pero dejando salir el olor a la comida que estaba haciendo. Yo, simplemente, me encogí de hombros.

—¿Has dormido bien?

Asentí lentamente. Al menos no había soñado con nada _raro_.

Mi madre me miró con cara de preocupación y yo sonreí para tranquilizarla aunque, por su expresión, supe que no había conseguido engañarla.

—Anda, pon la mesa, que comeremos en nada.

Obedecí, mientras ella terminaba de preparar la comida y me ayudaba a colocar las cosas en la mesa. Cuando terminamos, nos sentamos y ella me sirvió mi parte. Genial. Espárragos.

Corté el primero en tres trozos y cogí uno de ellos y me lo metí despacio en la boca. Mastiqué demasiadas veces comparado con las necesarias para masticar un espárrago y me metí el segundo trozo después de tragar. Hice lo mismo que con el primero, y luego con el tercero.

Mi madre, que parecía bastante atenta a mis gestos, notó que no comía demasiado a gusto, así que, sin preguntar, me echó un buen chorro de algo blanco amarillento encima de los espárragos que me quedaban.

—Toma un poco de mayonesa, seguro que así te gusta más.

Me dio una arcada, pero la disimulé, ya que mi madre no me quitaba ojo de encima. Corté el siguiente espárrago, completamente cubierto por la mayonesa, y cogí uno de los trozos con el tenedor, acercándolo a mi boca. Tras varios momentos de duda, la abrí y lo metí.

Lo tragué casi sin masticar, no podía evitar que cada cosa que metía en mi boca me recordase a lo mismo, y más todavía si estaban cubiertas por mayonesa. Por lo menos, mi madre había dejado de prestarme atención, al menos por el momento.

Conseguí terminar con todo lo que quedaba en el plato, no sin trabajo, y me quedé mirando la mesa, esperando por mi madre. Ella sólo me miró y volvió a parecer preocupada.

—Roxas… tienes mala cara. ¿Te encuentras mal?

Iba a negar, pero asentí. Desde luego, no era mi mejor momento.

—Vuélvete a la cama, hijo. Luego te paso a ver.

Me levanté. No tenía ninguna gana de irme a la cama, mi malestar no era físico, pero hice caso a mi madre. Antes de llegar a mi habitación, pasé por el baño. Necesitaba volver a lavarme los dientes.

Lo primero que vi al entrar, fue la ropa que había dejado antes allí. No quise acercarme a ella, me recordaba a la noche anterior y no tenía el más mínimo interés en acordarme de nada de aquello. Intenté ignorarla y me acerqué al lavabo. Cogí mi cepillo de dientes y fui a coger el tubo de la pasta de dientes, pero algo me detuvo. La última vez que la había usado lo había dejado abierto, y se había salido un poco, que ahora estaba sobre el lavabo, recordándome cosas que prefería olvidar.

Salí del baño y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, apoyándome en ella. Debía de estar volviéndome paranoico, todo me recordaba a lo mismo y lo único que yo quería hacer era olvidarlo.

Fui hasta mi habitación, intentando calmar mis nervios, pero el ver la cama volvió a traer el mismo recuerdo a mi mente. Eso era demasiado. Mi tiré en el suelo, encima de la alfombra, y me abracé a mí mismo, incluso derramando algunas lágrimas. No era justo. No era justo que después de lo que había pasado, el que siguiese sufriendo fuese yo. Sencillamente no era justo que recordase cada mínimo detalle como si estuviese pasando en ese mismo instante. Pero, realmente, lo peor de todo, era que en el fondo sabía que me había gustado.

* * *

_Wii~_

_Me encanta la madre xDD_

_Ahí, haciendo sufrir a Roxie sin ni siquiera saberlo... (?)_

_Ya casi he logrado mi objetivo... un capítulo de más de 1000 palabras ! Me he quedado con 948... ._

_Aish.. quiero escribir un cap largo... xDD  
_

_En fin... tonterías aparte...  
_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan reviews... Os quiero a todos !! xD_

_Hasta la próximaa~  
_


	5. Reencuentro

_¡He vuelto! ¡Lo he conseguido! *cae confetti del techo*_

_Ok, ya xD_

_Me ha costado lo mío, pero he continuado~_

_Espero que os guste~  
_

_Disclaimer: no me pertenecen, blablablá... lo que ya todos sabemos, vamos..._

* * *

Me desperté medio retorcido y con dolor en la espalda. Me debía de haber quedado dormido en el suelo.

Bostecé y traté de estirarme sin hacerme mucho más daño, pero era bastante difícil, así que me conformé con simplemente estirarme.

Me levanté como pude y observé el desastre de habitación que tenía. Cuando estaba pensando en recoger, la puerta se abrió y mi madre asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Roxas? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Asentí con la cabeza. Ella terminó de entrar en la habitación y, agarrándome del brazo, empezó a tirar de mí.

- Me alegro, pero… ¿no crees que sigues teniendo mala cara? ¿Por qué no te das un paseo?

Agarró una chaqueta cualquiera que estaba por allí, me la puso en las manos y me empujó hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa.

- P-pero mamá…

- Nada de peros. ¡Pasa un buen rato!

Me sonrió antes de cerrarme la puerta en las narices y dejarme fuera sin móvil, sin llaves y sin dinero.

Le di una patada al suelo, demasiado sorprendido como para ni siquiera estar molesto, y llamé al timbre. Supe que mi madre estaba detrás de la puerta cuando oí el ruido de la mirilla.

- Mamá… ¿Me abres?

- Ui, lo siento – su voz sonaba amortiguada por culpa de la madera que había entremedias - Te has debido de equivocar, ésta no es tu casa. Aunque puede que dentro de un par de horas vuelva a serlo. ¡Hasta entonces!

Pude escuchar sus pasos alejándose de allí, y me di cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada quedándome ahí parado, salvo aburrirme. Quizás sí que era mejor que me fuese a dar un paseo. Aunque sólo fuese por hacer algo.

Me puse la chaqueta y me la abroché hasta arriba. No hacía calor precisamente. Me había pasado la mayor parte del día durmiendo, y ya estaba oscureciendo, así que cada vez hacía más fresco.

Di un par de pasos y tuve que meter las manos en los bolsillos.

No había llegado a avanzar unos metros cuando un coche negro pasó por mi lado. Tan cerca que podría haberme llevado por delante.

De un salto me subí a la acera, sólo por si algún otro coche quería atropellarme.

Seguí caminando, sin darme cuenta de que estaba empezando a tiritar hasta que tuve que abrazarme a mí mismo.

Vi pasar otro coche negro a mi lado, uno que prácticamente invadió la acera. Con un bufido, me pegué a la pared y me mordí la lengua para no insultar al conductor.

Caminé un poco más y, por tercera vez, un coche negro pasó a mi lado. Ya me estaba preguntando qué obsesión tenía la gente con coches negros por pasar a mi lado casi llevándome por delante, cuando el conductor paró a poca distancia. Levanté una ceja cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió. La evité, mirando sólo por curiosidad hacia adentro para ver quién era el conductor. Mal hecho.

Un chico pelirrojo estaba echado sobre el asiento del copiloto, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y su codo en el asiento, con expresión ausente.

Lo miré. Me miró. Sus labios se curvaron hasta formar una sonrisa, y fueron recorridos por su lengua, de forma nada inocente. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, y pude escuchar una pequeña risa.

- Volvemos a vernos, _Roxas._

Despegué mis ojos de sus labios y enfoqué hasta que pude observar su cara por completo.

- No… - Me alejé del coche, hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared que había detrás – _Tú _no…

- Sí ~ - canturreó, mientras se contoneaba para salir del coche por encima de los asientos – Yo sí.

Terminó de salir y se acercó amenazantemente hacia mí, hasta agarrarme del brazo con su mano. Yo solté el aire de mis pulmones, sintiendo el calor de su piel aun a través de las capas de ropa.

Acercó sus labios a mi oreja y pude notar su aliento acariciándome y haciéndome cosquillas.

- ¿No crees que ya has pasado suficiente frío? – hizo una pequeña pausa, en la que me dio un escalofrío – Ven conmigo… conozco maneras de entrar en calor.

¡Maldito acosador! ¡Pervertidor de menores!

Intenté deshacerme de su agarre, pero tenía bastante más fuerza que yo, por lo que mis intentos fueron en vano.

- Venga, estás congelado… no es como si no lo necesitases… – movió la mano que no estaba agarrándome del brazo, haciéndola vagar por encima de mí, hasta que finalmente la posó encima de mi entrepierna, riéndose, todavía en mi oído.

Sentí que el calor se extendía por mi cuerpo, y supe que estaba sonrojándome antes incluso de notarlo llegar a mis mejillas. De un manotazo aparté su mano de ahí, murmurando entre dientes algún insulto.

De repente, apretó más fuertemente mi brazo, tanto que llegó a doler, y sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, abriendo su boca y rasguñándome la piel con sus dientes, para luego lamer la zona suavemente.

- Suficiente. Se acabó mi paciencia. – Con su mano libre buscó mi otro brazo, y lo apresó igualmente – Si no entras por iniciativa propia, te meteré yo mismo a la fuerza en el coche.

Su voz sonó más como un gruñido que como una voz normal, pero el tono de amenaza seguía intacto.

Me atreví a dar un paso hacia la puerta abierta, y él aflojó un poco su presa. Cuando finalmente estaba con medio cuerpo ya dentro, me soltó del todo y sonrió de lado.

- Buen chico.

Esperó a que terminase de entrar y, tras cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe, caminó alrededor del coche para entrar a su lado. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se acomodó, se abrochó el cinturón, y se quedó simplemente mirando hacia delante, sin moverse.

No era tampoco que estuviese deseando ir adónde fuésemos a ir, pero tras los primeros cinco minutos sin hacer nada, empecé a impacientarme.

- ¿No piensas moverte de aquí? ¿Te gusta el paisaje? – no pude evitar sonar cabreado, realmente lo estaba.

Me miró y sonrió divertido.

- ¿Tan impaciente estás? – levantó una ceja y se relamió los labios, con una sonrisa lasciva en ellos. – Y sí, el paisaje no está mal. Quizás con demasiada ropa…

Me sonrojé y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, como un niño enfurruñado. Él rió y aceleró de golpe, alcanzando y sobrepasando demasiado rápidamente el límite de velocidad en vías urbanas.

Antes de darme cuenta, con un frenazo paró en seco, y me obligó a salir de mi ensimismamiento y del coche. Lo esperé en la puerta, observando el edificio que estaba delante de nosotros, hasta que él rodeó el coche y me volvió a agarrar del brazo con demasiada fuerza. Fruncí el ceño mientras me dejaba arrastrar por Axel hasta la puerta, que, sin saber por qué, me resultaba ligeramente conocida.

Me hizo cruzarla a mí primero, empujándome con bastante poca consideración, hasta entrar en un pasillo en el que desembocaban muchos otros. Otro lugar que me resultaba conocido.

Cambió las posiciones y fue él el que me empezó a guiar, todavía agarrándome fuertemente del brazo. Tras girar demasiadas veces como para poder ni siquiera poder contarlas, aparecimos en un pasillo que _definitivamente_ sí me sonaba. Antes de que pudiese recordar de qué, abrió una puerta y prácticamente me lanzó dentro.

- Eh… - intenté mostrarme molesto, pero era bastante difícil cuando él me miraba de _esa_ manera. Parecía que me estaba desvistiendo con los ojos. Y, por si su mirada no era suficiente, empezó a hacerlo también con sus manos.

Cuando, breves instantes después, me tiró encima de la cama, con su hambriento cuerpo encima del mío, recordé de repente la habitación, pero, sobre todo, lo que había ocurrido allí mismo horas antes. Y decidí que esa vez, no iba a ser él el único que disfrutaría.

* * *

_Me encanta, encanta, encanta la madre xDD_

_De mayor seré como ella (?)_

_Ok, no, pobres niños (?)_

_xDDD_

_Bueno, intentaré tardar menos en escribir el próximo capítulo. :D_

_Por si a alguien le interesa... un review ayuda ;)_

_xDD_

_Baibai~~  
_


End file.
